howtomakecandlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Make the Most from Your Old Candles
Do you have a bunch of old candles lying around your house? Or do you just throw away an almost whole candle because the wick is gone? Are you a crafter that wants to learn something new? p.s its dangerous so be careful or you can hurt yourself, read saftey stuff. Category:Candle Making Steps #Obtain some old candles. If you have a bunch of old candles lying around the house, then it'll be easier for you do this project. But don't worry if you don't. You can go to a thrift store and buy bags of candles that are very cheap. You could also talk to friends that you have and see about getting their old candles. Some churches give away old candles. # Find an old saucepan or something similar that can get wax on it. It is easier if the sauce pan has a pouring side to it. You can also try to fill a pot with water and then put an old can which you will later fill with wax into it. This method will most likely not get the pot as full of wax. # Break up the old wax and stick a few pieces in the saucepan over low heat. # Stir the candles until they have melted. # Prepare the container for the wax while you are waiting for the candles to melt. #*Take an old pencil or something similar that is round and long, even a straw and place it over the top of your container. #*Place your wick in the middle of the container so that it drapes over the pencil. #*Use a piece of tape to hold the wick to the pencil. # Pour. After the wax is completely melted, pour the melted wax into your container. Keep a little bit of the wax in the saucepan to use later. It could take from a few minutes up to a few hours for the candle wax to completely harden. Once the wax is almost completely hard, you will notice that the wax is dipped in right around the wick. # Take the little bit of wax that you left in the saucepan and make sure that it is completely melted. # Pour the extra wax into the dip to make the dip fill in. # Let this little bit of wax completely harden. # Remember depending on what type of container you used, either light the candle directly in the container or you can slip it right out of the container. #Keep in mind that if you are having a hard time getting the candle out of the container, stick the container in the freezer for about five to ten minutes. This should help the candle let go of the container and help it slide right out. # Decorate your new candle with glitter, sand, flowers or any other idea you might have to make your candle pretty. Tips *You can also use this technique to make a layered look candle, using an old punch bowl. Once the wax is completely hardened, you can slip it out of the punch bowl and have a rainbow colored candle. *Depending on the size of your container, you can make really small votive type candles, or you can make candles that are bigger than anything you could ever find in the store. *The best thing to do is experiment with the size and shape of the candle you want. Warnings *Do not walk away from the stove with melting wax in the pan since it may start a fire. Be patient. Watch carefully. *The wax is going to be hot when you pour it. Make sure you take care to protect your hands and face. Rubber gloves may melt onto your arms. Thermal hand mitts are better. *Make sure that the container you are using will hold up to melted wax. Thick canning jars are great for the project. You can also use old punch bowls that are made of really thick glass. *If you use a glass container that is too thin, it could shatter. *If you are using a gas stove, make sure that you clean any and all spilled wax from the surface. If you don't, you could catch your stove on fire. *Don't EVER heat wax over a direct heat source (like a stove burner). WAX DOES NOT BOIL! If it gets too hot, it simply *flashes* into flame without warning. Always use a "double boiler" method putting the wax in a container suspended above boiling water. That way, the wax cannot get hotter than the water. *Don't mix different types or brands of candles. Wax is NOT all alike. Different candles have different melt points and additives. Combining different types of wax will result in a poor-looking, poor-burning candle. It's just a waste. Not all types of candles burn the same kind of wick, either. GET A BOOK and learn more before you waste your time and energy. Things You'll Need *old sauce pan *spoon *candle wicks from a craft store or old candle wicks *needle-nose pliers *tape *pencil or something similar *punch bowl, thick glass jars, metal molds Related wikiHows *How to Make the Easiest Candles *How to Safely Burn Candles *How to Make a Tye Dye Candle *How to Remove Candle Wax *How to Make Shot Glass Candles *How to Blow Glass